Thin Men/Viper
|-|Thin Man= |-|Viper= |-|Viper King= Summary The Thin Men are alien infiltrators who are designed to look like a man in in his forties. Upon Closer inspection reptilian features are noticeable. Thin Men always appear in packs of three's. Vipers are the true form of the Thin Men that appear in XCOM 2; they are snake like creatures that have small arms that often wield plasma rifles. Vipers can be leading a pair Sectoids or ADVENT soldiers. The Viper King (Known as Subject Gamma) is the only known male Viper found to date. When he was discovered he already had made lots of offspring with the other Vipers despite only being young. He usually has two normal Vipers following him around. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A, 8-C Physically | 9-B, 8-C Physically Name: Thin Men, Viper, Viper King, Subject Gamma Origin: X.C.O.M Gender: Female/Male Age: Varies Classification: Alien, Shapeshifter, Infiltrator, Snake, Reptilian Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation,, Transformation Attack Potency: Small Building level | Small Building level, Building level Physically | Wall level, Building level Physically Speed: Normal Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Below Average Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Below Average Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Small Building level | Multi-City Block level (Much more durable than a Sectopod) Stamina: Peak Human | Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Dozens of metres with ranged weapons, within visual range with Poison/Ice Spit and tongue pull. Standard Equipment: Light plasma rifle (Thin Men), Plasma Rifle (Viper), Bolt caster (Viper King) Intelligence: High (XCOM deduced that Thin Men had a high intelligence during a Thin Man interrogation) Weaknesses: The Viper form has small arms (although they can easily handle weaponry). Vipers are unable to move when binding a victim. Enough damage to a Viper an it will be forced to release the binded victim. Standard Vipers may panic if they see an enemy wearing the Viper Kings’ scales as armor (as a trophy). Feats: Thin Men are capable of jumping several stories high. Vipers are capable of crushing even the strongest of XCOM soldiers when they are bound. The Viper Kings' Ice can freeze targets for several minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Battle Tactics – Thin Men use their agility to find high cover, or a flanking position to attack their targets. Hey also use their poison spit if they notice their enemies are bunched up together. Vipers also use their projectiles if they notice clustered foes. * Suppression - Reduces aim to opponent as well as giving a free Overwatch shot if the target moves. (Thin Man only) * Overwatch - Shoots at the target that moves within visual range * Poison/Ice spit – Launces a projectile of poison (Ice by the Viper King) at the target/s. * Tongue Pull – Pulls a target toward the Viper to Bind and Crush it * Bind and Crush – Vipers essentially squeeze the target to death (Targets cannot escape this unless the Viper takes heavy damage from other threats or decides the victim can be released) * Teleportation – The Viper King can open a psionic gate to retreat to if it takes too much damage. Key: Thin Men | Viper | Viper King Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:XCOM Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9